The quality of audio and video data may be measured in a number of ways. One technique for measuring the quality of audio and video is based on the goal of predicting the perceptual quality of the audio and/or video signal as if the audio and/or video signal is being evaluated (perceived) by a human. Ideally, the predictions of these objective measures should come as close as possible to subjective quality scores that are obtained in subjective listening tests.
Perceptual Objective Listening Quality Assessment (POLQA) is one technique to perceptually predict quality of speech. Similarly, Perceptual Evaluation of Video Quality (PEVQ) is another technique to perceptually predict quality of video. The POLQA and PEVQ techniques, in general, may compare an original version of a reference signal (e.g., an audio or video signal) and a received version (i.e., potentially noisy or corrupted version) of the reference signal. Based on the comparison, the POLQA and PEVQ techniques may determine a quality score for the received version of the signal. For example, the POLQA and PEVQ techniques may determine a Mean Opinion Score (MOS) for the received signal, which may range in value from one (poor quality) to five (excellent quality).
Perceptual quality measurement techniques, such as POLQA and PEVQ, may be useful when evaluating, tuning, and/or provisioning a communication network, such as a wireless network. It is desirable to use perceptual quality measurement techniques in a manner that is as efficient and cost-effective as possible.